Theodore Bagwell
Theodore Bagwell – biseksualista i członek Ósemki z Fox River, a także człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za zniszczenie Firmy. Jako jedyny nie otrzymał ułaskawienia i ponownie trafił do więzienia Stanowego Fox River. Bagwell to rasista, kanibal oraz pedofil, o skłonnościach do agresji, który za wielokrotne morderstwa został skazany na dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. Biografia T-Bag urodził się z kazirodczego związku ojca i jego chorej na zespół Downa siostry. W dzieciństwie był wykorzystywany seksualnie przez swojego ojca pedofila, a także zmuszany do ciągłej nauki, gdyż jego ojciec widział Theodora jako prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Do więzienia trafił za gwałty i zabicie 6 studentów z Alabamy. Pożegnał się z wolnością dzięki kobiecie, którą kochał – Susan Hollander. W więzieniu Fox River Bagwell ma opinię niebezpiecznego, zboczonego szaleńca, będącego nieformalnym przywódcą grupy więźniów. Po ucieczce Ósemki z Fox River, jadąc samochodem, skuł się kajdankami wraz z Michaelem. Na jego nieszczęście John Abruzzi siekierą odciął mu dłoń, rozłączając tym dwóch zbiegów. Tułając się po lesie z odrąbaną dłonią, napada na turystów i kradnie im lodówkę, do której wkłada dłoń. Na granicy śmierci trafia do weterynarza, który mu „przyszywa” rękę. T-Bag natychmiast zabija lekarza i jego samochodem jedzie do Utah po łup D.B.Coopera. Tam spotyka Tweenera z którym postanawia odnaleźć 5 mln dolarów. W związku z tym kradnie mapę rancza Double K i natrafia na braci, którzy wsadzają go do bagażnika. Od tego momentu Scofield i Burrows są skazani na pomoc Theodora i wszyscy razem szukają silosu. Niestety następują pewne nieoczekiwane okoliczności, które jednak udało się przezwyciężyć zbiegom i odnaleźć łup Charlesa Westmorelanda. T-Bag wykorzystując zamieszanie, porywa miliony i ucieka. Jedzie szukać swojej ukochanej Susie Q i jej dzieci, aby móc być z nimi szczęśliwym. Jednak nie udaje mu się zdobyć upragnionego szczęścia. Znów musi uciekać przed więzieniem. Podąża do Meksyku, a potem do Panamy. Jest śledzony przez Bellicka, Sucre, a potem także przez Michaela, który odbiera mu pieniądze i wydaje w ręce władz. Bagwell w Sonie zostaje członkiem świty Lechero, dobrowolnie godząc się na rolę popychadła tego bossa więziennego światka. Jest szantażowany przez Michaela Scofielda, który grozi mu ujawnieniem Lechero, że był więziony w USA za wykorzystywanie seksualne i morderstwo nieletnich. Bagwell ryzykując wykrada dla Scofielda telefon Lechero, planuje jednak skrycie silniejsze umocowanie się w więziennej hierarchii, aby nie móc być zastraszanym. Pierwszym etapem tego planu jest skryte zabicie więziennego dilera narkotyków i zajęcie jego funkcji. Podczas wejścia do Sony strażników T-Bag wyświadcza dwukrotnie przysługę dziwce Lechero (najpierw chowa ją przed strażnikami, a następnie pomaga jej usprawiedliwić się z powodu kradzieży pieniędzy) T-Bag nie zostaje przyjęty entuzjastycznie przez część ekipy Lechero. Sammy zapowiada nawet wyzwanie Theodora do pojedynku na śmierć i życie. Z czasem konflikt ten zaostrza się i Bagwell zaczyna obmyślać plan zabicia Sammy'ego. Sytuacja komplikuje się w chwili, gdy Sammy decyduje się przeciwstawić Lechero i przejąć władzę nad Soną. W tym czasie T-Bag dzięki wstawiennictwu Whistlera dołącza do ekipy chcącej uciec z Sony. Sytuacja w więzieniu uspokaja się, dzięki czemu przygotowania do ucieczki zaczynają coraz szybciej posuwać się do przodu. Wraz z Lechero i Bellickiem postanawia pod groźbą zabicia Whistlera wywalczyć wcześniejsze miejsce w kolejce do ucieczki. Udaje mu się to, jednak zostaje on wystawiony przez Michaela, przez co jego ucieczka kończy się niepowodzeniem. Po nieudanej próbie ucieczki zostaje brutalnie przesłuchany przez strażników. Będąc prowadzonym na przesłuchanie, udaje mu się przypadkiem wejść w posiadanie książeczki Whistlera, która to ma ogromne znaczenie dla właściciela. Strażnicy siłą próbują uzyskać od niego informacje, gdzie aktualnie może przebywać Scofield. T-Bag mocno przestraszony zauważa Sucre i wskazuje na niego ręką, głośno krzycząc, że on wszystko wie. Dzięki temu strażnicy więzienia przestali go dalej katować. Po powrocie do środka więzienia Theodore dusi zakrwawionego Lechero wyciągając wcześniej od niego podstępnie ogromną ilość gotówki. Po śmierci bossa Sony spotyka się z prostytutką (z tą, której wcześniej wyświadczył przysługę), która wręcza mu przez ogrodzenie część pieniędzy Lechero. T-Bag następnie na dziedzińcu informuje wszystkich więźniów, że Lechero nie żyje. Wyrzuca w górę pieniądze kłamiąc, że to ostatnia rzecz, jaka została po rządach Lechero. Wygłasza płomienną mowę i oświadcza wszystkim więźniom, że oto nastąpił koniec okrutnego imperium Lechero. T-Bag jako jednyny z drużyny za sprawą Scofielda nie uzyskał ułaskawienia od Paula Kellermana i ponownie trafił do Fox River. Próbował z tamtąd ponownie uciec, lecz został złapany przez Breakout Kings. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Allen # Cell Test # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Otis # First Down # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # The Killing Box # John Doe # Chicago # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Orientación # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend # Quiet Riot # Selfless # Deal or No Deal # Just Business # Going Under # The Sunshine State # The Mother Lode # VS. # S.O.B. # Cowboys, Indians # Rate of Exchange # Killing Your Number # The Old Ball and Chain # Free Breakout Kings # The Bag Man Ciekawostki * T-Bag jako jedyna postać pojawiła się również w serialu „Breakout Kings”. * Według klasyfikacji FBI, T-Bag ma 37 lat. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell